


Remember

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [25]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg">here</a></p><p>Gil returns to Phasma but Unamo is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

Phasma glanced up when Gil returned. The stormtrooper looked disappointed.  
“Oh, you took off your armour yourself. Huh.”

“Yes,” Phasma accepted a synthsust pouch and opened it. “Thanks for this. Unamo has gone to think things over.”  
Gil nodded.  
“Remember how nervous I was first time, when you explained what your _special mission_ was? I swear I thought you were going to have me reconditioned afterwards.”  
“Why would I do that?” Phasma frowned then grinned. “I wanted you to remember and ask for more. Or had you done something insubordinate that I didn’t know about?”  
“No!” Gil laughed. “I’d’ve told you by now. You ask so _very_ nicely.”

Phasma sat back with her feet up.  
“Do you want to play _interrogate the captured rebel scum_ tonight?”  
“Sure,” Gil nudged Phasma to move over and sat beside her. “Can I be the rebel scum this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Jathis for the name of the game, although in a slightly different context!


End file.
